Oblivious
by All Stories GO
Summary: Who knew Linda would be so important in our gamer's and chocolate addict's relationship? Oh, Mello, how oblivious you are... :Unromantic romance!:


HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO I KNOW I'M POSTING AFTER MIDNIGHT SHUT UP OKAY I FORGOT. D:

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Everybody knew. All of Wammy's knew; every kid, every caretaker, every teacher. Except one.

Matt was hopelessly in love with Mello, everybody could see. The way Matt looks at him, smiles at him, and even how he follows him around are obvious signs. Nobody bothered telling Mello, because, honestly, they thought somebody else would. Nobody ever did.

If you asked Matt, "Do you love Mello?" he'd smile and answer, "Of course." If you asked "Do you hate running after him?" he'd look at you for a few seconds, turn around, and walk off. Everybody took this as a yes; it was, after all, the answer to the question.

Everybody thought he shouldn't have to fight anymore. That Mello should snap to his senses and _listen _to Matt for once, that Mello should just stop and look in his eyes, that Mello should shut up for once and stop throwing insults at Matt.

Matt was always called lazy, unhelpful, and a bad listener by Mello, when he was really none of those. Anybody who stayed up after one in the morning knew Matt liked to go outside late at night and enjoy the frosty chill by running around; and anybody who got up in the morning knew he did anything Mello wanted- which wasn't lazy or unhelpful by any means. And anybody who ever spoke to Matt knew he listened, so many talked to him about things bothering them, knowing that Matt would listen and help but never tell.

Mello, however, was too stupid to realize this. Even Near thought Matt shouldn't have to fight anymore and shouldn't have to chase after him anymore. Everybody, with the exception of a select few, felt sympathy for the redhead. Even the older ones at least felt empathy, as both Mello and Matt were known around the house- but for very different reasons. Matt was the listener and follower, Mello was the hot-headed leader.

So on a Saturday evening, Matt was walking behind Mello. A few kids were about, and Matt saw a new face. It was very rare when you saw a new addition to the small pool of kids(there was a total of 14 total from all over the world, including this kid), so he stopped to ask her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" Matt asked to the new girl, who looked about a year or two younger than Matt.

"Linda," she replied happily.

"I'm Matt. You're new here, right?"

"Yes! I flew in from Canada yesterday."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Wammy's," said Matt with a small smile. Then he went to go catch up with the blonde, who had managed to get a good 6 yards ahead of him in that short amount of time. Linda watched with curiousity as the redhead fell into step exactly 6 inches behind Mello. She smiled lightly at the look in Matt's eyes, deciding she'd keep an eye on him for a few days.

And indeed, Linda kept an eye on Matt for a few days. About 3 days after Matt had introduced himself to her, she instantly came to the conclusion that Matt loved Mello. People talked, too, which only made her more certain.

So she took matters into her own hands like she did with everything. On the fourth day of watching Matt, Linda strode right up to Mello and said, "You know, the redhead behind you is in love with you, right?"

Mello stared at her. "No he isn't, dumbass."

"Yes he is. It's they way he looks at you and the way he listens and the way he does everything for you. You know, if its anybody else, he says no. Really, he does. He only listens to you, and you throwing insults at him even though he does everything for you so you don't have to do anything is pretty freaking shallow and self-centered, so you need to shut up about how he's lazy. Because, really, you are. All you do is eat chocolate while he does everything," Linda said. She looked up at him with a certain fierceness only girls had and concluded this speech of hers with a flip of her hair and a blunt, "Dumbass." She walked off then to join a group of girls who instantly started asking her questions.

Mello turned around to face the goggle-wearing redhead. Matt instantly took a step back.

"Is... D...Do I really treat you that way?" Mello asked quietly, looking at the chocolate in his hand.

Matt only nodded mutely in response.

"And... You really feel that way?"

Again, Matt nodded.

To Matt's surprise, Mello didn't get upset or angry. Actually, Mello walked right on over and kissed Matt- on the lips. Matt dropped his Gameboy in surprise, and after the initial shock, kissed back.

Linda just glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled.


End file.
